vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Rahkshimaster999/What? Why am I here again? Why are all of you still here? Do I still like pudding?
"...my favorite VOCALOID is Ring Suzune(read above paragraph before beginning argument about her validity as a VOCALOID), but Luka is pretty bae too." ''-Rahkshimaster999, 2016'' Well, apparently I can't post VOCALOID pictures on the VOCALOID Wikia, so now I look like a liar in the last thing where I said I was giving you a picture of Yowane Haku. It was a really cute chibi-style picture, too...but anyways! As you may have read in my previous future post(of course that makes sense, shut up and keep reading or go away), today's topic is pudding...wait...no it's not...what was it again? Oh yeah, why Ring is in fact considered a VOCALOID because some people don't seem to believe that. Wait, it wasn't? Well, then what was it? My favorite non-Ring VOCALOID? Oh...oh yeah, yeah that was what I said, weren't you paying attention?! Ahem, anyways, my favorite non-Ring VOCALOID is Luka. I would put a picture here, but...apparently it's spam to post pictures of VOCALOID characters that are relevant to the topic of conversation? I dunno, I just work here. Anyways, I like Luka. Moving on...wait, you want to know why? Um...uh...Waifu Bae? What do you mean that isn't a real answer? But in all honesty, I'm not really all the way sure why Luka is my favorite of at least the Crypton Six if not all non-Ring VOCALOIDs - she just is. Maybe it's the pink hair - for some reason I find that attractive. Maybe it's Tako Luka(don't even pretend you don't think that is the most adorable octopus you have ever seen). Maybe it's her voice - I dunno about you guys, but I think it's sexy. Maybe it's the songs I hear her do, like Double Lariat, Akahitoha(A Single Red Leaf), the Chipbox Album, Corruption Garden, covers of Somewhere Only We Know by Keane and Human by The Killers, and especially her Project Mirai DX cover of Electric Angel. Overall, she just...is my favorite, you know? Sort of like how you have that one favorite (Insert anything you have a favorite of here), but don't really know why he/she/it/they are your favorite, that's just how it is? No? Well huzzah for you, then, living a life where you can give a reason for everything, must be difficult to have to deal with all of us all the time...or maybe just with me. Meh. Anyways, I don't really understand why I like Luka best - my first VOCALOID song was Rolling Girl, so by all accounts Miku seems more obvious I guess, but I got PMDX før the 3DS and decided to start with Luka and it just...happened. That's a terrible way to explain literally anything, by the way, I only get away with it because I'm so blasted charming...I think. Again, this is just assuming you all actually exist and aren't just created by the government to get me to spill my guts so they can analyze my brain(IN WHICH CASE YOU'LL NEVER GET IT FROM ME COPPERS!!!). Moving on. Anyways, I started with Luka as my NintenLOID - because let's be honest the game is Guitar Hero/Rock Band + Nintendogs - and I guess she just grew on me. Yeah, I think Miku was my original favorite, but that was because I only knew three songs that I only knew about because my best friend showed them to me, so she was the only one I knew. I'd seen Project Diva card sleeves at a Pokemon Regionals, so I knew there was a girl with pink hair and a girl with blonde hair in addition to Miku, but that was it. Now I like Luka better. Even her kind of bad quality cover of Satisfaction I found on YouTube. Still like it a lot. Of course, just as not all shoes are good for a specific pair of hands, not all songs are good with Luka's specific voice - she sounds quite atrocious for The Lost One's Weeping if you ask me - and that's ok. That's why we have Ring Haku . Anyways, that's it for today. Click an ad(They're not really ads, just sites I want you to visit for the heck of it), go look at Luka's page, argue with me in the comments about why she isn't the greatest VOCALOID of all time(I already know why - it's because that's already Ring), or just goof around and have a good time because that's literally all I'm doing with these. Maybe if you come back to my User Page sometime soon, I'll have a new Post for you to laugh at because it's so random. Maybe I'll die tomorrow and won't. Who knows! Category:Blog posts